theultimatesidemenfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto V
Grand Theft Auto V is an open world video game released in 2013, and one of the most popular games that the Sidemen play. Vikkstar123 alone has uploaded nearly 1000 videos of GTA V gameplay/funny moments. This is arguably the game that led to the birth of the Sidemen. History Originally the group played the Xbox 360 version. They then switched to the 2014-released Xbox One version and later to the 2015-released Windows PC version. By May 2015, most of the Sidemen shifted to the PlayStation 4 version, which is the same as the Xbox One version. They started afresh with completely new Grand Theft Auto Online avatars in the PS4 version as they had already used up their character transfers from Xbox 360 to Xbox One, and Xbox One to Windows. For a while after the others switched to PS4, whenever KSI decided to play with the Sidemen, they reverted to the Xbox One version (presumably because JJ didn't own the game on PS4 so it would be easier, both practically and logistically). He later started playing the PS4 version with the others. Harry did not join them on the PS4 until October 2015. The last time Harry played GTA V with the Sidemen was in March 2016 and the last time JJ played was in February 2017. March 2016 was the last time all seven Sidemen played the game together. Harry and JJ have always been known for rarely participating in GTA sessions. Style 's avatar (seen in the back between JJ and Vik's avatars to the right) was originally not in the logo as he is not one of the original six members.]] The Sidemen do user-created events (mostly races with some deathmatches, captures, and Last Team Standing events) within the game's Grand Theft Auto Online mode. Josh is the regular host of their GTA Online sessions and playlists while Simon normally announces the playlist names, event names (often with deliberate malapropisms), and event descriptions. Usually, when the description is in a foreign language, Simon will ask Ethan or Tobi (or Wizzite if neither Ethan nor Tobi are in the playlist) to attempt to read it. From 2017 – since only 3 or 4 Sidemen play the game together at any one time – Josh started allowing lobbies of up to 30 people, all of which have their microphones switched off (aside from having their own Discord servers in which they communicate privately away from the Sidemen). Some notable players (a few of which have their own YouTube channels) are listed below: *'SiMo_SK' *'Woodsy921' *'jackjack16168' *'KiLLJoY' Colouring For the viewers to distinguish which Sideman is which when they play races with cars, they all decided to pick a colour to stick with forever. Hover over their online identities (Xbox Live Gamertag, PSN name, and RGSC name) for colour names and any other information. "Gangs" From 2014 to 2015 (when at least 6 of the Sidemen would regularly play together), they would separate themselves into teams. These teams would work together but ultimately betray one another. The concept of teams fell through after KSI and Harry stopped playing frequently, but the idea is still referenced from time to time. The gangs were: Category:Video games